


The Penetrating Analogy

by Snappy_Snippets



Series: The Language of Occlumency [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Hogwarts Era, Implied Sexual Content, Legilimency, M/M, Occlumency, POV Severus Snape, Slash, and green eyes, featuring some things Snape never wished to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_Snippets/pseuds/Snappy_Snippets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can be worse than protecting one sodding idiot from the Dark Lord? Protecting two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penetrating Analogy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a story which was my v-card one-shot, but which some lovely commentators expressed the interest in reading more of, successfully making me obsess over the idea (thank you for that! :) ).
> 
> It will work as a stand-alone story, I believe, but I recommend starting with Part 1 for the full picture.
> 
> Some of the text in italics includes direct quotes from the books, to which I do not own any rights, duh, JK Rowling does, I honestly can't help Draco's head is filled with these memories, she put them there, it's not my fault. *hides*

Draco was standing at the door again.

Severus glanced up at the Tempus he was still holding up - it had been three minutes since Draco had arrived. Was it possible Potter's 'erm-I-dunno' attitude was rubbing off on him already?

Severus sighed heavily. What had his life come to? As much displeasure as interactions with children caused him, he would gladly agree to teach Potions to a class of first-year Hufflepuffs if it only meant not having to attend to the problems of a Death Eater's teenage son who could never think straight when it came to a certain annoying, self-centred, disrespectful...

A knock on the door broke Severus's train of thought.

'Oh, thank Salazar,' Severus muttered, releasing the Tempus and opening the door with a wave of his hand.

Draco stepped through the door in a few stiff steps and stopped.

His back was straight, his arms down his sides, his eyes cold and hard and his chin up. Severus wasn't one to be fooled easily, however. Draco was even paler than usual, the fingers of his right hand were twitching nervously against the fabric of his trousers and his breathing was shallow and quick.

'If you do not learn to control yourself, Draco, the Dark Lord won't even have the need for Legilimency,' Severus remarked quietly. 

Draco's lips tightened.

Severus motioned at the door and it closed.

'Sit.'

Draco released a shaky breath and moved to sit in the chair across the desk.

Severus picked up his wand and cast a series of heavy silencing and warding charms. Nothing that happened in this room now was to get out or the entire venture might be for naught.

'Does anyone know?' he asked flatly, standing up.

Draco's eyes followed him as he moved around the desk.

'No.'

'The sidekicks?'

'No.'

'You are sure?'

'Yes.'

'Because Potter claims so?'

Draco's lips tightened again and his eyes narrowed.

'No,' he snapped. 'Because I checked.'

Severus didn't know how to feel exactly about Draco throwing Legilimency around corridors. The nitwitted simpleton wasn't an issue - he could get hit by an Imperious and be made to walk to his death in the Forbidden Forest only to come back as a ghost and claim he had just felt like a night stroll. The insufferable know-it-all, however... 

Severus leaned back against the desk. It _was_ a small comfort, though, to know that Draco had not lost his mind completely and become an unquestioning fool. A faint flame of hope rose in Severus's chest.

'Have you broken it off?'

Draco's eyes were back on him and this time they were fiery.

'No, and I'm not going to. It wouldn't change anything now. He's already here,' Draco raised his hand and pointed to his head, 'so teach me to protect him.'

Severus froze. This sounded all too familiar... His eyes landed on the Pensieve, the mist of silvery strands swirling inside. He turned around and walked back to his chair to sit down again.

He eyed Draco for a moment. Oh, he was so dreading this.

'Please do you best, Draco,' he said. 'There are certain things I _truly_ do not wish to see.'

'And I do not wish to share,' Draco replied acidly.

Severus sighed again and raised his wand.

'Fine, then. Let us see how well your aunt taught you. Legilimens.'

Severus's mind leapt forward, but quickly bounced off the silent wall of complete nothingness around Draco. With the corner of his eye, Severus noticed Draco was not touching his wand and was completely motionless, his eyes focused but empty. Severus tried again, sneaking up slowly and then lunging forward, but all he found was stillness and silence. He released the spell.

Draco didn't move an inch, only his eyes regained some of the fire from before, but it was a barely noticeable change.

'Well done,' Severus said slowly. 'Very well done, Draco.' He leaned back in his chair. 'You do understand this is exactly what you must _not_ do when the time comes.'

Draco scoffed.

'Of course I do. That is why I'm here. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.'

Severus didn't know whether to feel impressed or appalled. That last part sounded much too Gryffindor-like for his personal taste. But then again, combined with Slytherin cunning, this sort of determination could be just the thing to make the required level of willpower and deceit possible.

'Do not resist. Let the intrusion in,' Severus said. 'Accept it, embrace it, make it yours. Find out what it is searching for. Guide it. Sidetrack it. Direct it at something you wish to reveal, be it true or a lie. Put up a wall and behind it hide everything that contradicts the lie, everything that would make the truth crack, everything you wish to conceal. Separate yourself from it. Forget its very existence, become a person who does not have these memories, who these things have not happened to. Maintain a gentle hold on the process, but do not let them know you are in control.'

Draco seemed to process the instructions for a while, then opened his mouth and closed it again. His eyes wandered around something behind Severus's back, then focused on him firmly again.

'What about emotions?' Draco asked, his tone business-like.

'Supply the ones that are expected. Hatred, disdain, contempt.'

Draco's eyes swept to the side again, uneasy.

'Oh, please, don't tell me the butterflies in your stomach are fluttering their wings too noisily,' Severus sneered.

For a moment, Draco was silent and Severus felt a shiver creep up his spine.

'No,' Draco finally spoke and the tone of his voice did nothing to ease Severus's mind. 'No. I'm afraid I won't be able to hide the feeling that I was mistaken.'

Severus felt his eyes widen.

'Mistaken?'

Draco huffed out a breath and squirmed in his seat.

'Stop that,' Severus hissed. 'This is exactly what will be the death of both of you, however good your Occlumency skills get. Discipline, Draco, discipline!'

Draco stilled and straightened. He raised his chin and Severus had to discipline _himself_ out of a smile.

'I am well capable of pulling negative thoughts of Potter to the front of my mind, believe me. He _is_ still the same annoying prat,' Draco spoke evenly. 'What I _am_ worried about is the change that my mindset underwent.'

Severus pondered this for a moment.

'Bring back your old mindset, then. Think back to what you felt before...' Severus cut himself off. No, he had no words to describe it. 'Before. What did you feel before?'

'Anger and jealousy, mainly,' Draco said calmly after a beat.

'You really have changed,' Severus muttered.

Draco scoffed. 'Recurrent exposure to two madmen seems to do that to you.'

Severus shook his head. 

'And that is yet another thought that had better be well behind the wall when the strike comes.'

Draco exhaled loudly.

'Let's do this,' he said decidedly.

Severus nodded and braced himself, fully expecting this to be one of the most unpleasant experiences of his life.

'Legilimens.'

Not a second passed and he was swept into memory. Lucius, a snake-headed cane, respect, awe, a whisper, _befriend him_ , dedication, plotting; a young Potter, eyes raised in a challenge, mouth smirking, small palm outstretched, hanging in the air, snatched back, disappointment, rage, vengefulness, fear - 

_Move on_ , Severus thought, letting himself be guided.

 _Change of decoration_ echoing, banners changing from green to red, shock, outrage, jealousy; Quidditch field, wind, noise from below, Gryffindor scarves flying, frustration, Potter on a broom, flying around the pitch, a Snitch glinting in an outstretched hand, envy, fury, shame; the Great Hall, Potter's annoyed face, sniggering, _actually fainted_ , amusement, maliciousness, joy -

 _Not bad_ , Severus thought, withdrawing slightly to focus on Draco's tight-lipped expression. He was doing a good job directing the intrusion where he wanted it. It was time for the next step. Severus delved back in and shook off the hold of Draco's thoughts, wandering forward, exploring the outskirts. He felt resistance, sensed blank spots surrounding him and then was swept away. 

The Charms classroom, someone muttering, the tip of Draco's wand over an open book, the lines of text disappearing, boredom; the Slytherin common room ceiling, Parkinson chattering, amusement, content; the dormitories, boys sniggering, _finally AK all this scum_ , confusion, withdrawal -

Severus felt panic surround him and was violently jerked in another direction. 

The Great Hall, noise, the mundane, the smell of food, the taste of pumpkin juice, comfort, sneaking glances from afar, elation, indifference, _indifference, indifference_ , uneasiness - 

Severus jumped right into the feeling and latched onto it.

Green eyes lifting, dark lashes dropping, comfort, a barely-there smile, hidden quickly behind a cup, wonder, annoyance, anxiety -

Severus felt something entirely his own twist his insides. He strengthened his walls, though he was quite certain Draco was in no state to retaliate. Eyes, of all things... Why did it have to be... The eyes. Of course it was the eyes.

Draco's hold was tugging at him with feeble attempts at regaining control. With growing dread, Severus focused on the shade of green and a second later the eyes were much closer, boring into him.

Darkness, quickened breath, noses bumping, cinnamon, exhilaration, relief, guilt -

Severus pulled back, trying to make his head stop swimming. 

'Fuck,' Draco panted. 'I... panicked... I tried to pull you back out...'

Severus took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. _Discipline._

'If you have to do that, then it is too late, anyway, because you're both already dead' he hissed.

Draco dropped his head, staring at his lap, his breathing uneven.

Severus pulled himself together.

'You were doing well at the start. The guiding was successful. But do remember to bring these memories to the surface only if you are sure what is required is information on Potter. If the attack comes unexpectedly, focus on concealing and adjusting, rather than giving a Potter-themed account...? And please refrain from going in chronological order. The obviousness of your hold on the process is painful.'

Draco scoffed and nodded.

'Don't jump forward with any recent memories of places where you might have been together, these are shortcuts to failure, as it turns out... Your walls have to be undetectable, leave no blind spots, fill them with falsehoods. At this moment, you are somebody else, the person you need to be, you are expected to be...'

'Fine!' Draco snapped. 'I understand. Again.' He sat up, laying his hands on the armrests and looking straight into Severus's eyes determinedly. 'Again.'

Severus gave him a level look, then nodded. _Merlin help me._

'Legilimens.'

Severus leapt in, feeling around for Draco's allegiance. 

The Great Hall, Dumbledore's goblet rising, people standing up, defiance, resentment, anger; a forest, a view through the trees, people running in the distance, screaming, relaxation, mirth, flashes of green light, Granger's hard eyes, _if you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are_ , Weasley lunging forward, glee; a library, summer heat pooling in through the window, scattered quills and parchments, heavy leather-bound books, Magick Moste Evile, Particularly Potent Poisons, concentration, devotion; a crowd, Potter in the middle, people watching, satisfaction, resolve, _scared?_ , a snake hissing, someone gasping, pride; the dormitories, boys sniggering, _finally AK all this scum_ , accord, camaraderie, pride -

Severus sensed around for a trace of doubt, a crack in the lie and did not find one. He pulled back, finishing the spell.

Draco remained still and his eyes were serious, confident and cold.

Severus couldn't help feeling a little proud.

'Impressive,' he said. 'Your control was imperceptible and you managed to replace inconvenient emotions with the expected ones. No sign of deceit now, either... Very well done, indeed.'

Draco didn't move and didn't speak, his look impenetrable and suddenly Severus was hit with the thought that he was creating a monster. Another one. _Just like myself._

He felt his chest tighten with the need to protect - now, two idiots instead of one.

'Still,' he spoke quietly, 'we have a long way ahead of us. You are learning fast, but having the skills will not suffice. They must melt into you, become your second nature every waking moment and your first when you leave for home. You must always be ready. I trust you understand we are not only speaking of the Dark Lord's presence, but your father's and anyone who...'

'Again,' Draco barked. 'I can do this.'

Severus raised his eyebrows. What would it take for the boy to really understand...?

'I believe we have accomplished enough for today,' he lied smoothly. 'Let your mind rest and let us resume tomorrow...'

Draco sighed and his eyes darted to something behind Severus's back again. 

'I hope the new circumstances are not leaving a mark on your schoolwork?' Severus asked in a serious tone.

Draco looked back at him, startled.

'Excuse me?'

'Your schoolwork, Draco,' Severus snapped impatiently. 'I hope you are not becoming distracted?'

Draco just stared for a moment.

'What the fuck does that matter...?'

'Language, Draco...'

Draco gasped and moved forward in his seat.

'This is...' he started, his tone incredulous, 'This is what you're worried about? This?! My _schoolwork_ and my _language_?! It can well be that we will all be dead by Christmas fucking morning and _that's_ what you're worried about?!' Draco was shouting now. 'I can get us all killed! You, me, my family, him! I can get _him_ killed!'

 _How disappointingly easy that was_ , Severus thought mournfully, looking into Draco's eyes and wordlessly casting the Legilimency spell.

Draco gasped and jerked, shocked, and Severus moved easily in.

 _Potter_ , Severus thought.

There was chaos, a piece of parchment, a vanishing spell, a glimpse of a dark corridor, and then a full memory came into view.

Hagrid's cabin, glee, _ten minutes into the first task_ , malice, amusement, Potter's narrowed eyes -

Draco was panting with exertion, his expression panicked. Severus focused and caught onto the colour, searching around for similarity.

The Forbidden Forest, the rumple of leaves, uneasiness, _of all places, Potter?_ , glinting green eyes, peacefulness, a whisper, _scared?_ , a scoff, amusement, warmth of a body; a dark classroom, a hard surface, quick breaths, excitement, a tangle of black hair above, green eyes lifting, fullness, pain, pleasure -

'Stop!' Draco yelled, shutting his eyes. He leaned forward in the chair, hiding his face in his hands, breathing frantically.

Severus shook off the traces of emotions and stood up quickly. He grabbed an empty phial, raised his wand, pulled the memory of what he had last seen into the container and vanished it. He breathed out heavily and felt much calmer instantly.

He lifted the warding and silencing spells and turned to Draco.

'We have much to work on tomorrow,' he said evenly. 'Good night.'

Draco leapt out of the chair and was out the door in an instant, shutting it with a bang. A few seconds later there was a clatter from the corridor as a suit of armour shook and collapsed onto the stone floor.

Severus fell back into his chair, feeling drained. He opened the desk cupboard and pulled out the half-empty bottle of firewhisky.

'So much to work on,' he muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Three more parts are planned!


End file.
